Canada Disneyland Railroad Narration
The Narration for The Canada Disneyland Railroad Could Be Narrated by Ashley Tisdale. Narration Main Street to Froniterland Hello, Everyone! Welcome to The Santa Fe & Canada Disneyland Canada. I'm Ashley Tisdale, Your Tour Guide. While the Train is in Motoin Please Remain Seated with Your Hands, Arms, Feet and Legs at All Times. And No Smoking. Were Going to The Grand Cricle Tour of The Canadain Magic Kingdom, We'll Be Stopping at Frontierland, Hollywoodland, Sora's ToonTown & Tomorrowland and Then We Take You to The Lights of L.A. and The Popular Primeval World. Now, Were Passing Thru the Adventureland! Here, You'll See Loins, Tigers and Tiki Birds. You Better on The Look Out, You Never Know Which Wild Animal is Alarming. Now, Our First Stop is The Frontierland Station, Where Pecos Goofy or The Country Bears Give You a Thrilling Musical Revue and Then at Night, Mickey Mouse Battles Disney Villains on This Nighttime Show Fantasmic! If You Need to Leave at Anytime, Please Remain Seated Until the Train Comes the Full Stop. This is Frontierland! Frontierland Station! Froniterland to Hollywoodland Hello Again, Folks and Welcome Aboard to The Santa Fe & Canda Disneyland Railroad! As for Your Safety, Please Remain Seated with Your Hands, Arms, Feet and Legs at All Times and Please No Smoking, The Smoking Lamp is Out! Now, Were Passing Thru Splash Mountain Where Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear Come Out on This Adventure to Find Your Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah-Days! Were Now Entering Critter Country. Here, You'll Find More Adventures Like Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue, Pooh's Hunny Hunt and PB&J Otter: The Ride! Although this land was made for critters, human folk are always welcome to stop by and visit a spell. Now, Were Traveling Thru the Rivers of America Where You Can See The Site of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Mark Twain Riverboat and Sailing Mayflower Ship, But Canoes Could Also Be Pass Thru! This wilderness is fulled with beauity, but it has its dangers too. Why, there across the river is proof. A settlers cabin is on fire. That Could Be The Wild Frontierland. We are Now Arrving Hollywoodland Station, Home of Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage, Muppet Vision 3D, Back to the Future: The Ride and Many More of This Area! If One of You Folks Need to Leave Again, Please Stay Seated Until the Train is Come to The Complete Stop. This is Hollywoodland! Hollywoodland Station! Hollywoodland to Sora's ToonTown Welcome Again to The Santa Fe & Canada Disneyland Railroad! Please keep your hands and arms inside the train and remain during our trip, and no smoking please. Now, Were Passing Thru Fantasyland Where You See Your Favorite Attractions Like The Mickey Mouse Revue, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Snow White's Adventures, Mr. Toad's Wild and More. Now, Were Entering the Happiest Cruise That Ever Sails, It's a Small World and Even The 999 Happy Haunts and Ghosts, The Haunted Mansion! Fantasyland is Also is The Home of The Disney Castle, The Heart of Fantasyland Where Stories Come Thru Happily Ever After. Hey, Let's Go Visit to a Cartoonland Where Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Pluto and Roger Rabbit Always Lived There. Because Were Now Arriving at ToonTown Station. Which is Also Could Be the Shortcut to Fantasyland. Please Remain Seated Until The Train Comes in The Full Stop! This is ToonTown! ToonTown Station! Sora's ToonTown to Tomorrowland Hello, It's Me Again, Ashley Tisdale! Welcome Back to The Santa Fe & Canada Disneyland Railroad! Please Remain Seated at All Times While the Train is in Motion! And No Smoking! As We Stream Over Sora's ToonTown, you might want to take one last look at The Funtastic Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and The Imagination Take Thru the Child's Smile in This 3D Movie, Magic Journeys! Well folks ahead of us lies the future, well I guess we all know that. what I mean to say is, we're now heading into TomorrowLand, where everything is possible. If You Want to Take a Under the Sea Adventure Then Join Spongebob Sqaurepants and Patrick Star in Submarine Voyage! Winding below us is the Autopia, where drivers of all ages can get behind the wheel of a car, and no liscence is required. Also, You Could Enjoy Other Attractions in Tomorrowland, Too. Such as Captain EO, Alien Encounter, Food Rocks, The Peoplemover and The Tomorrowland Interglastic Revue and Among Others. Let's Blast Off Thru the Cosmos at Space Mountain and Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure Where the Stars and Planets were Combined. After a Short Stop, We Will Be Visiting The City of Lights Which We Called Los Angelos, California and Going Backwards in Time Into The Primeval World, Home of The Dinosaurs. Please Wait Until the Train Comes for The Brief Stop. Tomorrowland. Tomorrowland. Tomorrowland to Main Street To everyone just coming aboard, Welcome. Please stay seated while the train is moving and keep your hands and arms inside the car, and no smoking please, the smoking lamp is out. Now, Were Going to Enter the City of L.A. Where You Can See The Stores, Cafes and Buildings in The Nighttime Lights. So please, no flash photography Because We Don't Want L.A. Blew Into Bits. And Now, The City of L.A.! Now L.A. is Looking Good Today, But Not Good When It is Used Too. Quiet now as we travel back in time, back to the fantastic Primeval World, land of the dinosaurs. Now, Where We are Back Where We Started is Main Street Station, Gateway to Canada Disneyland. Where You See The Disneyland Story and Features The Presidents of U.S.A and The Main Street Cinema Where They Were Showing Cartoons from Mickey Mouse Works. At Night, You'll See the Main Street Electrical Parade and The Fireworks, Imagine... A Fantasy in The Sky. Now, Were Stopping at The Station Where They Showing Thomas and Friends Shorts from Season 1-7. If You Be Leaving Us, Please Wait. We'll Be on Our Way Again Just a Minute! This is Main Street, Main Street Station. Disneyland, The Happiest Place on Earth! Category:Canada Disneyland Resort